Aliases and Avatars
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: "Looking to make big fast and easy? Get paid to get off while helping others fulfill their fantasies, one word at a time." -All it took was one classified ad… and one client named, B. Fate knocked… and I answered. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest **

**Title: **Aliases and Avatars

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** "Looking to make big money fast and easy? Get paid to get off while helping others fulfill their fantasies, one word at a time." -All it took was one classified ad… and one client named, B. Fate knocked… and I answered.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Aliases and Avatars**

It was the kind of evening that most people would typically seek shelter from. It was also my first night at my new job. As much as I had been teetering back and forth to call Aro up and tell him I'd changed my mind; here I was, ultimately deciding to do the exact opposite.

I was braving this season's first tropical storm, just so I could get paid to talk dirty to some lonely housewives, while I sat in front of a computer screen with my zipper down and my cock out in my hand.

I was ready, willing, and already slightly horny, thanks to my mini marathon of a few Hustler classics before I'd walked out my front door this evening.

"I'm shocked! You're right on time. I placed a bet with Aro that you wouldn't show in this weather. You just cost me twenty bucks, Cullen!" A loud voice informed me, as soon as I'd ducked inside out of the turbulent rain.

I looked over to find a slightly muscular looking jock type with his arms crossed in front of his chest and wide dark framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome to hurricane season. I'm a Florida boy, born and raised. A little rain and wind doesn't scare me. You must be Emmett?"

"Guilty as charged and true story about the weather, Tropical Storm Angela can fuck off for all I care. Back to business, though. We don't have much time. I'm going to be your training buddy for the next few nights. Don't worry, I won't sit in on your actual calls. I'll just be around if you feel like you're starting to drown and need a time out. The first week is always the hardest, especially 'till you find your… _groove_."

I nodded my head in response, not really sure of what to say. I was still having a difficult time accepting the fact that I was actually _here_, doing _this. _The idea of having someone sitting in while I did _it_… well, that possibility hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Like Aro mentioned during your interview, you'll have your own private 'office' with four walls, a door, and a computer. When you're ready, you'll get a webcam. We don't do the whole cubical with headsets scene here. Aro believes it takes away from the intimacy of the calls. What we've found, and what's made our operation here so successful, is that when you take away the outside world, it makes it all the more pliable to get into character and just really let yourself go with your clients. Our clients are looking for a memorable, yet legal fantasy meeting, in the privacy of their own home, behind the safety of their computer screens and speakers. Hopefully you'll be up for the challenge." Emmett shared with a crooked grin, before holding out his arm for me to make my way past him. I followed his cue and stepped into a room that was about the size of my own bedroom back home, in my war zone of an apartment.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked, looking to have a somewhat normal conversation before starting a far from normal evening, absent of any type of normalcy.

"Two years. It's helped pay off my student loans and a few other things. This job isn't for everyone though. Everyone thinks they can do it, because well, come on. Who doesn't want to get paid to get total strangers off, without the worry of being tied down to them the morning after? You may decide after your first call that this isn't for you; if that's the case, no hard feelings. Do you have an alias to go by?"

"Um, yeah. I was thinking Masen."

"Nice. The callers will love that. All right, Masen, let's get you set up. Things don't usually get bumping till later in the evening. Lonely souls wonder home from a night of disappointments, looking for someone to talk to so they can forget all about their sad morose lives. What they'll want is someone who can brighten their existence for a moment and take away all their insecurities. That's your job and this is your consul. When a call comes in, that light will blink in the corner of the screen. Just hit this button with your mouse, sit back, and sell whatever fantasy they're looking for. Over there, on the shelf, you'll find some _light_ reading to help keep you in the mood. In the cabinet under your desk, there's some knuckle-shuffle cream for when you really want to get into things_. _If you make it through the week, you'll get some regulars. I guarantee it. I have a nice little fan group my self."

"So um, do you do _everything_?" I enquired a bit nervously while my eyes scanned the room, taking it all in.

"Are you asking if I take male clients, too? Yeah. Those were the hardest at first. No pun intended. It's funny because now they're the easiest. All a guy usually wants is to hear you moan while you rub one off, calling him a dirty fuck and telling him how big his cock is. That's when the magazine collection over there comes in handy. Helps take the bad taste out of your mouth while you're lying through your teeth, pretending to have your mouth full of cock. Chicks on the other hand want the full ride. They want to be able to close their eyes and picture everything you say you want to do, or what you say you're doing to yourself, as if they're right here in the room with you while you're doing it. Before that though, they almost always want to get to know you, whichever _you _it is during _that_ moment. They like a back story. It's your job to make them feel comfortable, so that they'll really open themselves up to having some fun, without feeling guilty about it the next day. Don't worry. We won't put any male clients through to you 'till you've graduated from the type of tail you're use to." Emmett teased, slapping my back with his opened hand.

"Dude, I'm really not use to any of this, I just need the cash right now."

"Yup, that's what brought most of us here at first. We're like a family though. This is much better than whoring yourself out, believe me. Been there, done that. The escort business is shady as hell. That being said, we don't ever meet with clients in person. Ever. No matter what they might offer you. If you get caught breaking that rule, you're done. Understood?"

"Yeah, Aro made me sign a contract last week explaining all of that."

"And don't ever tell them your real name. Last year, a guy accidentally let it slip, and the next day he found out he had been having weekly convo's with his damn aunt for months. Dude is still fucked up in the head. It's just better not to know when it comes to things outside of the bubble we create here. We usually press the callers to also pick an alias. Most of them do without us even suggesting it, but a few of them like to hear you moan their real name. Are you in school, Edward?"

"Yeah, UM. Hence my need for fast and easy cash."

"You're a writer, right? Majoring in English?"

"How'd you know?" I was surprised by his decisively accurate guess.

"Most of us here are writers, or inspiring actors. It takes a certain amount of creativity to do what we do."

I laughed understanding exactly what he was saying, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thankfully, I also have lots of years behind me being quite the porn connoisseur."

"That will definitely help. Some of the others have movies playing on their monitors in another window while they take calls, or when they're chatting on the site. They'll just describe what their watching and cater it to the client, so it's not total _porn-plagiarism_. I feel like that's cheating though. If a client wants a movie experience, they'll jump online and hit up XXXdotCom. It's up to us to give them something they can't get anywhere else, from anyone else. Something personal. Truly tailor-made."

"Got it."

Emmett smiled and gestured for me to take a seat on the large leather chair that was stationed against the wall in the dark corner of the room. "Everything is sound proofed in here, but all calls are recorded, just to cover our asses, in case of worst case scenarios. They only get played back when a subpoena comes in or a discrepancy with billing. I gott'a say, you look pretty relaxed, Mase. Not our usual first timer."

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, "I had a long distance relationship off and on for a year," I explained after taking my seat in front of the computer screen. "We did what we had to in order to keep things interesting from time to time."

"Noi'ce! This should be a walk in the park for you then. All right, last of the minor details; you get a seven minute break after every call that goes over fifteen minutes, and then a half hour break at one. Shift ends at four. Between the calls, you just hang out in the chat room we have set up on the site, fishing for someone to take interest and want more of you one-on-one. Let me just put in your username with the profile we already have set up for you and you'll be open for business."

I watched Emmett type loudly with his fingers on the keyboard, and smirked to myself when I noticed the avatar they had chosen for me. It was a picture of an obscenely tanned, well chiseled, ridiculously muscular, oiled up torso, which obviously belonged to some other guy who was not me.

I mean, I was in shape, but definitely no meathead.

_Well, at least it will keep you anonymous, Cullen. _

"All right. You're all set. Ready?"

"Let's do it."

Emmett nodded his head and gave me a quick thumbs up, "Welcome to StolenMomentsDotCom, Masen, where we do our part to make the world a better place, one orgasm at a time. Have fun! If you need anything, I'm in the room right next to you. If the lights on outside the door, it means I'm on a call, but once it goes dark feel free to knock. It's important that you never just walk into someone's office without being verbally invited. Got it?"

"Yup. Any other rules I should know about?"

"No dating inside the company."

"Chicks work here, too?" I hadn't noticed any when I'd come in for my interview, and I didn't see any when I'd come in tonight either.

"Yeah. There are eight of us at this branch; four girls, four guys, and two of each on duty every night. Well, that's that. I need to go get set up, but I'll see you in the chat room. Oh, I'm Mick by the way, on the other side, I mean. Remember, have fun with it! You'll do great."

I watched Emmett leave the room, closing the door behind him, and then settled myself deeper into my seat while I directed my attention onto the computer monitor in front of me. The graphic design on the page already had me smirking. Blinkies of couples being fucked against the wall or effortlessly spread pussy's being bent over in front of some ridiculously unbelievably large cock looked back at me in organized chaos.

It was porn-sensory-overload at its finest, and my own cock was instantly twitching to play.

The way things worked was fairly simple. It was free to enter the chat room and lurk. Your first five private Instant Messages were also comp'd, but then every message after that was ten cents. If someone decided to connect with a private call through their computer, they got the first three minutes free of charge, but each additional minute would be a dollar ninety-nine.

Webcam modeling, as they called it, was where the big money would be; five bucks a minute, to let someone watch you fuck your hand, while you talked dirty to each other, telling them how hard you would fuck and eat their pussy in a perfect world.

I wouldn't be taking on those types of calls until after I'd been here for a full month to move up in the ranks.

Once I started to get the hang of things, Aro had explained to me that I could be banking a good five hundred bucks a night, depending on my chat, and call intakes. That was the exact kind of money I was needing to make in order to pay my tuition for the fall semester.

I scanned the ridiculous conversations that were already taking place in the chat room, filling up my feed, and snorted after seeing _Mick _announce that he had arrived.

Apparently he was looking for the opportunity to 'wax his tweaking hard cock' to whoever 'pinged' him first.

His screen name was literally gone from the chat room in less than three seconds.

After taking in a deep breath, I decided I should just jump right in and say hello to all the desperate lonely lurkers who were looking to get their freak on with a total stranger, while they safely sat behind their computer screens and a locked door.

_**Masen: **__First night here. Horny as hell, and looking for someone to take my cyber-ginity card. -_

I instantly had three new windows pop up on my screen all at once.

This was where the juggling would have to happen, once I got used to the act. Aro told me to start out with one at a time though, so that's what I would do.

_**B913: **__Hey virgin._

_**SweetNsASSy**__: Let's chat handsome._

_**Trouble4U**__: How big is your cock, sexy? I'd love to have it in my mouth._

I ran my hand through my hair, smiling like an idiot to myself, and then quickly sent the last two who had messaged me a short reply. I politely let them know they'd missed winning my attention by a fraction of a second, but that I would be back later for some more fun, and I'd hoped they would still be around to _play_.

_**Trouble4U: **__I don't mind having someone's sloppy seconds. I'll be waiting, hot stuff._

_**Masen: **__I'll save the best for you, baby. _

_**Trouble4U: **__I bet you say that to all the girls. _

_**Masen: **__Only the ones worth the trouble. _

_**Trouble4U: **__Oh, I'm going to like you. _

I smirked to myself after closing the chat box, and then re-opened the first message that had popped up on my screen. It was a simpler, less attention seeking screen name. Her avatar was of a tattoo with the words, 'One Life', inked in cursive across a flawless looking female hip. I couldn't help but wonder if it was _her_ tattoo that I was looking at…

The thought had most definitely peeked my dicks interest.

_**Masen: **__Sorry, baby. I had to politely turn down a few others whom you beat to the punch. Are you still here?_

_**B913: **__I'm here and I'll gladly accept your cyber-ginity-card now. _

I smiled and instantly leaned forward in my seat while taking a few short seconds to consider my response.

_**Masen: **__Not till you've made my night and I've successfully made yours, sweet-heart. My dick is hard just from staring at your sexy avatar. Is that your tattoo?_

_**B913: **__Yes. It is. Enough small talk. I think, since I've won your attention, on this groundbreaking evening, I'd much rather continue this by hearing your voice. Are you game?_

_**Masen: **__Absolutely. Just hit that little blue button that says 'Insta-Call' in the corner of the chat box and we will be connected in seconds. I can't wait to hear your own sexy voice._

_**B913: **__Likewise. I'll be talking with you soon, Mr. Masen. _

"Go time, Cullen." I anxiously prompted myself, and then sat back in my chair to take in a deep breath, while I waited for the light to go bright on my computer screen.

Bam.

_Green means go._

_You can do this. Just pretend it's a late night call session with Tanya, back when things were good and you owned it at Skype-sex._

"Hello. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" I questioned, just like the prompt book had instructed me to do.

"Um. Hi. Is this, Masen?"

Her voice was soft, and slightly timid, but also sexy as hell.

"The one and only, baby."

She giggled making my own grin instantly raise itself, as well as my awakened cock. I could hear that she wasn't alone, when another light laugh followed closely after hers. "My name is, um… shit. What's my name, Alice?!" She whispered, sounding adorably panicked.

"Don't say my name woman!" the other person snickered with a loud smack following her verbal reprimand. I couldn't help but smile wider over their obvious paired nervousness.

"I guess we're all a couple of virgins tonight, huh?" I questioned playfully.

"I am _no_ virgin, Masen," the nameless voice instantly insisted, with a matter of fact tone tainting every word that had left her lips.

"Well, that's okay. I'm still going to make you feel like one tonight, baby. _Now_, tell me your name. I already know Alice's."

I heard them both gasp in unison.

I grinned to myself knowing I was doing a successful job at meeting their expectations for the $1.99 a minute call they were currently paying for.

"You can, um… call me, B."

"Oh Lord! Real creative, _B_!" Alice mocked, laughing again; this time over her friends chosen alias.

"B? You sound much sexier than a simple letter, B."

"Well, that's because I _am_ much sexier than a simple letter, but for tonight, a simple letter is all I want to be, Mason." She shared, sounding a bit more relaxed now that we had gotten our verbal introductions out of the way.

"Does Alice like to go by, A? Is there a _C_ there with you, too? I should probably warn you, we're a long ways away from Sesame Street, _B_."

"ABC, very cleaver, Mase." She giggled again and I felt my dick twitch once more. "Sometimes Alice _does_ go by A, but this call isn't for her. It's for me, and I left the safe streets of Sesame Street long ago. _A_ is just tagging along for the ride. She didn't think I'd really hit that button in the chat room, Mr. Masen. So I had to prove her wrong." The rise in my pants doubled over of the way she'd said my alias in such a formal, yet sensual way. We hadn't even gotten down to business yet, but for some reason, I was already fighting off the effects that the simple sound of her voice had apparently brought on to the most sensitive part of my body.

"Do you and _A_ do a lot of things, _together_?" I questioned, smiling to myself when she allowed another soft giggle to escape past her lips. I was instantly picturing two gorgeous women lying on a bed together, with their bellies against the mattress, and their legs kicking back and forth in the air swaying above their flawless asses while they smiled at one another.

"Well, that depend on the types of _things_ you've got going on in that dirty mind of yours, Mase."

I couldn't help but laugh at her response. I seriously couldn't have asked for a better first call. I was already enjoying myself at my new job, and the night had only just begun. Who wouldn't want to land a gig like this? Making money, while flirting, and getting girls off anonymously? I was living the goddamn American dream!

"You seem to already know me well. I'm thinking about some pretty dirty things right now, B, but I'll give you a few minutes to make up your mind about which direction this conversation will go in. So, while you're thinking that over, why don't you tell me why you girls aren't out tonight?"

"We just moved here, plus there's a stupid tropical storm knocking on our door, so we didn't really feel brave enough to venture out this evening. We still wanted to make our first Friday night here in Miami memorable though. We saw your ad in the back of a _New Times_ we got on campus and Alice dared me to investigate its validity. Enough chit-chat, Masen. You're not a cheap date you know; I'm ready to get down to business now."

_Fuck. She lives in Miami, too? Of all the places in the country, my first client had to share the same area code as me? _

What were the odds?

_Focus, Cullen. Stay on topic. Keep her wanting more. Make this last because it could be your one and only call for the entire evening! _

"Nothing good in life is ever _cheap_, B. You'll learn that soon enough living in Miami. I promise to make this experience worth every penny. First though, I need you to do something for me."

"Let me guess. You want me to tell you what I'm wearing?"

I smiled and pressed myself further into the back of my chair. Swiftly, I dropped my hand into my lap to reach down between my legs so I'd be able to reposition the hard-on that had continued to steadily increase in size from inside my boxer shorts. "No. I want you to tell me what you're _not _wearing, and unless _A_ is planning on playing a long, it's time for you to make that decision, B. Either ask your friend to go fetch you a refill for your wine glass, or get nice and comfortable together, because the three of us are about to have some fun."

Her response was instant, "Alice, go refill my wine glass."

After hearing her command her friend to leave the room, I impulsively moaned into the air. My tongue licked at my lips anticipating what was about to happen next, "That was sexy as hell, B. Hearing you take control like that."

"But!" Alice exclaimed on the other end, obviously disappointed in her friend's decision.

"Go woman! You being a part of this was _not_ a part of the dare." B calmly demanded without backing down.

"Fine! You better tell me everything though, or I'll kill you in your sleep!" I heard the sound of a door slam in the distance, and grinned to myself, while I raised my hand up from my hardened cock to run my fingers through my disheveled hair. I gave a firm tug at the top of my head before reaching back down to further unzip my pants finally freeing my hard-on from its prison and allowing it to breath. "How old are you, B."

"Twenty. Don't tell anyone we have an opened bottle of wine in our apartment. It's against the law you know," she teased without missing a beat. "How old are _you_, Masen?"

"I'm twenty-one, and don't worry, all of your secrets are safe with me. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Does it matter?" she sounded slightly irritated by my most recent question.

"No. I'm just wondering if there's something he doesn't do for you, that you would like from me this evening."

"What I'd like, is for you to help me forget all about a certain person's existence. Can you do that for me?" she challenged, a bit of anger still obviously lingering in her tone.

_Tread carefully, Cullen. _

"I can make you forget about anything, and everything in your real life this evening. Let's start by getting a little more comfortable though. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm taking off my top now. I hope that's okay. My pants were already absent from my smooth legs, so I'm now wearing nothing but my black and purple chevron panties, Masen. What would you like for me to do next?" she questioned, sounding a little more than proud of herself. Her voice was also a bit softer and more relaxed now. I noticed that right away.

"Why don't you describe yourself to me? That way I can picture you in your entirety while I'm sitting here stroking my cock to the sound of your voice, B."

She giggled and sucked in a breath, "How much detail would you like? Actually, you know what? I think I'd be much more entertained, hearing what you _think_ I look like," she playfully teased.

I nodded my head to myself while I considered her challenge. "Okay. I can do that. I'm picturing you with dark wavy hair falling over your naked shoulders cascading across your ivory skin and tickling your erect nipples. You have chocolate brown eyes that can look into a person's soul. You always know when someone's being real with you, or when their being pretensions little shits. You have a smile… a smile that could change the mood of an entire room in a nanosecond. You also have a banging ass, with an incredible pair of tits that love to be squeezed, pulled, and bit. Last, but certainly not least, you have a tight little pussy that's begging to be fucked. I promise to meet every single one of your needs tonight, if you're up to it, B. Let me get you wet while you explore your flawless body. I want you to moan my name between your lips while you touch yourself to the sound of my voice. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She was silent, and for a moment I feared she'd hung up.

"B? Are you there?"

"I'm, I'm here," she stuttered. I'd obviously gotten something right with my description because I'd rendered her speechless.

"I'm sorry. I've been told I'm really good at reading people. It's both a blessing and a curse sometimes. Can you do me another favor, baby?"

"Maybe."

"I want you to take those panties off now. _Slowly_." I whispered my last word with purpose, and then gently quickening my own pace over my dick with delicate precision. I held it in the palm of my hand and gave myself four firm tugs, running my hand up and down at my base after squeezing some lotion over my mushroomed head. I could hear her moving her naked body over the top of her bed as she fulfilled my request. I shut my eyes and let out a low moan from between my pressed lips.

"Done. Now, you need to do something for me, Mase."

"Anything."

"Are you _really_ touching yourself?"

"I am. I'm stroking my swollen cock, while imagining I'm right there beside you in your bedroom. I'm watching you, but I'm not touching you yet. I'm staring at your flawless fuck hot body, taking in every inch of your perfect curves and smooth skin that's begging to be touched by me." I softly shared as I continued to run my closed fist slowly up and down my hardened member, my eyes still firmly closed while I effortlessly picture her in my head.

I was anticipating the return of her voice now, longing for it to molest my auditory senses.

"How hard _are_ you, Masen?"

"So fucking hard. Harder than I've ever been, baby. It's your turn though. Do you like cock, baby?"

"I absolutely do."

"Perfect. That's just what I wanted to hear. I need you to take your first three fingers. Cross them in front of your lips for me." I paused to take in a breath and pumped another stream of lotion into my hand. I quickly returned it to my cock and continued with my steady pace before prompting her further, "Now, slide those fingers into your mouth and wrap your tongue around them for me. Imagine it's my cock you have in your mouth, B."

I could hear her warm mouth humming around her extended digits almost instantly. "Squeeze your breast for me, baby. How does it feel to have my cock between your lips while you squeeze your breast?" She moaned in ecstasy and I instantly quickened my own pace against my throbbing dick. When I closed my eyes again, I could picture her doing exactly as I had told her. The specifics of her face were a blur, but everything else was crystal clear and she was goddamn amazing while she worked her long delicate fingers in and out between her hungry lips, while her other hand tweaked her nipples.

"Mmmm. So good! I'm getting so wet thinking about having your cock in my mouth, Masen." She softly whispered.

"Fuck baby, I'm thinking about what you would taste like if I could have you here, sitting over my face, hovering your wet pussy over my own hungry opened mouth. My tongue and my lips are absolutely craving to conquer you from the inside out, B. I would eat your pussy to the sun came up, and my tongue would know every inch of you that would make you scream! Are you still on your bed, gorgeous?" I asked leaning back into my seat again, so I'd have a better chance at regaining control of the orgasm that was already threatening to take me over.

"I'm on my bed. Can I please touch my pussy with my fingers now? I'm dying to feel what you've done to me."

"No. Not yet. Tell me though, can you feel your excitement pooling up between your legs?" I asked, releasing an impulsive grunt after I'd returned my hand to my sensitive dick.

"You should see the mark I've already made on my bed sheet, Masen. I'm so fucking wet."

"Fuck, baby, you're goddamn amazing!"

She giggled over my honest compliment, then softly thanked me, "You're receiving a fairly high score yourself."

"Let's keep going then. I want you to move your naked body so that you're pressing your back against your headboard."

"Done."

"Now… slowly spread your legs in front of you. With your knees bent up in the air, firmly squeeze your breasts for me with both of your hands." I prompted as I cupped my sensitive balls with my own freed hand. "Pull your nipples with your finger tips and bring your tongue to your left breast, B. Take it into your mouth and bite it between your teeth for me."

"Mmmmhmmm." She happily moaned, with her lips still obviously pressed against her warm soft skin.

"Good girl. I bet you liked that."

"I did. You seem to know exactly what I like." She answered.

"Of course I do, baby. Are you lucky enough to have a mirror near you?"

"I am lucky, and I do have a mirror. It's on my closet door, right beside my bed," B replied with sex dripping from her voice.

"Lucky girl indeed."

She giggled, and then pushed me to prompt her further, "Don't stop. What now, Masen?"

"Turn your head to look at yourself in that mirror, gorgeous."

I gave her a few seconds to follow my directions, and then asked if she was ready for her next order.

"Fuck, I'm _so_ ready."

"I want you to lick your fingers for me again, and I want to hear how much the thought of having my cock in your mouth turns you on while you're sliding those fingers in and out between your soft lips, wrapping them with your warm tongue."

She giggled lightly, but I knew she was following my directions with pure perfection and zero hesitation.

Within seconds she was whimpering loudly.

"You're amazing, baby. Your voice and the sounds you're making… you make me want to touch myself and only think of you for the rest of my night. You're making my virgin call, one I will never forget, B. I hope you know that."

She moaned again, lowly this time, and whispered a soft 'fuck' into the air, instantly letting me know I was still doing well, and should continue without caution.

"Are you ready to touch your pussy, baby?"

"Yes. Please! _So _damn ready."

"Okay. With your eyes still on your mirror, take your slicked wet fingers, and I want you to place them between your legs, but don't push them inside of you yet. Just rest them at the tip of your flooded entry and wait for my next command. You're so fucking wet now. I know you are. How wet are you, baby? Tell me."

"I'm ridiculously fucking wet, and having a hard time keeping my fingers away from my damn clit at the moment." She instantly shouted. I could hear her smirking with every word she'd just shared with me. The mental picture alone caused me to heave forward while I continued to slowly stroke at the tip of my tingling cock.

"Okay, gorgeous. You can slide two fingers in. _Slowly_. Massage your pussy for me. Rub tiny circles over your throbbing clit and squeeze your breast with your freed hand. Are you still watching yourself, beautiful?"

"Oh, God, I am, I'm watching!" she yelped with a low moan following her words, "If you could see what I'm seeing right now, Masen."

"Keep going, baby. Don't stop! Do you like the way your pussy feels? Do you like what you're seeing?"

"I do. I touch myself often, actually, but never like this. My boyfriend is fucking lousy in bed."

_Jesus, did she just? Holy hell! Who was this girl?!_

"If I was your boyfriend, you would never have to touch yourself; unless it was for my own personal viewing pleasure, of course. My preference would be exploring every inch of your body with my hands, and mouth. I would know every sensitive area on your skin by heart. I'd make your body quake with only the tips of my fingers and the movements of my tongue. I'd have you screaming my name at the top of your lungs." I softly promised her, without even taking a second to consider my affirmation.

"You sure are certain of yourself, aren't you, Masen?" she moaned again, obviously still working her clit with her finger tips, while she continued to breath heavily between her words.

"With good reason, I'm good at what I do, B."

"It would seem so. Do you do video calls? _Please_ say yes." she carefully begged, catching me by surprise.

Fuck, did I wish I was ready to do a video calls.

"No. Not yet. I'm a virgin. Remember?"

"Dammit, I'd love to see you right now. Are you still rubbing your cock?" she softly questioned. "Please tell me you are."

"Of course I am. Wishing you were here in the room with me. If you were, what would you be doing right now?"

"I'd be sucking you off and giving you the best head of your life. My left hand would be lightly massaging your sensitive jewels against my chin, while my right hand pumped your delicious dick into my warm opened mouth. Believe it or not, I really do love to suck cock, Masen."

"Jesus baby, I believe it. You and I would get along so well in real life. When you suck dick, do you spit or swallow? Please, say you swallow. There's nothing sexier than a woman taking all of me into her mouth and then drawling all of me deep into her belly."

"Of course I swallow. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm imagining your lips on my cock right now."

"You better spit into your palm then, because I like to get sloppy with large pieces of man meat."

"Slicker the dick, better the treat, baby. You're no doubt, a master of your craft." I shared in blissful agreement, instantly causing her to grunt over the sound of my words. I did as she suggested, spitting down into the palm of my hand and heard her whimper again. This time over my auditory action. "Done. Now what, beautiful?" I prompted, internally pleading for her to tell me more while my hand quickened its pace over my smooth firmly elongated joystick. "I'd love to press myself into the back of your throat. Do you think you'd be able to take all of me into your mouth, B?"

"Mmmhm. I think I could, if you went slowly."

"Of course. I want you to feel every inch of me as I slide myself over your warm soft tongue towards the back of your throat." I found myself forcing my hand to slow down while I listened to her hum around her fingers. She was imagining she had my dick in her mouth as she drew her digits in and out between her hungry parted lips. "Play with your pussy while you're sucking my dick, baby. I love a girl who can multitask. The fact that you're not afraid of a little deep throat happens to be a major perk."

"Fuck, I want your dick inside of me so badly. Right, fucking _now_, Masen!"

"Perfect, now sit yourself back up against your bed and move those wet fingers down your belly for me. Squeeze your breasts with both hands and close your eyes." I ordered, cupping my balls tighter with my own needful fingers.

I took a second to squeeze more lotion into my hand and took in a deep breath, still trying to pace myself, without losing it completely, "Rub your clit with only your pointer finger while you pull at your right nipple. Pull it hard. Twist it till you're red, baby. I want you to leave my mark on your body."

She moaned and instantly begged me to continue. "Oh, God! More! You're so damn good!"

"Do you feel how wet you are now?" I asked after listening to her moan in complete ecstasy for a few solid seconds.

"Mmmhm. So wet," she blissfully shared. "You've gotten me so unbelievably wet."

"I want you to lift your ass up off of your bed, and circle your hips around your fingers, B. Spread your pussy's lips with your hand and imagine you're sliding my solid cock inside of you. The same cock you just had in your mouth a few moments ago. Are you dripping onto your sheets now?" I asked, feeling myself approach my limit.

"There's a puddle beneath me, Masen. You've gotten me so wet!" she frantically shouted.

"Go faster. Swirl your fingers over your soaking wet slit, as if it's a grand fucking piano, and you're playing the world's most beautiful song. Move them like the wind that's howling outside of your window. Do you hear that wind, B? Do you hear the storm that has kept you inside tonight, so we could share this moment together?"

"I hear it. Jesus, I hear it! I'd be sucking your cock so goddamn hard right now. You have no idea how badly I wish this was real. How badly I want to feel your cock inside of me!"

"It is real. I'm right here with you. Move your fingers faster and grab your breast for me with your other hand. Squeeze it hard. So fucking hard. Feel the storms force that's outside your window. Now, slide your fingers in and out, round and round. You're so damn wet now. I want to taste you so fucking bad. I swear I almost can. I can feel your juices on my tongue. So sweet. So fucking sweet. Do you want to taste it, B?

"I do."

"Bring your fingers to your mouth, baby. Taste what I've released from your sweet pussy."

She was moaning almost instantly, "Mmmmhmmm."

"Do you like that?"

"It's fucking delicious," she replied with absolute lust dripping from her voice.

"I'm so damn jealous right now. Describe it to me. What do you taste like? Are you sweet, just like cherry pie? Or salty like an all American French fry?" My pace instantly quickened at the base of my cock. I was literally battling with myself to keep my dick from shooting my cum up to the ceiling at this point, but I was determined to make this last a little while longer.

"It's sweet, but not too sweet. It's unlike anything I've ever tasted before. Delicious, just like I said. I've never tasted myself. This is a first for me."

"You just made my night, baby. I love hearing that I've cracked a first with someone as amazing as yourself."

"Have you ever tasted yourself, Masen?" She questioned, catching me by surprise.

"No. Not on purpose anyways."

She laughed, and I was instantly beaming like a mother fucker. "You're kind of adorable," she shared before moaning again, obviously returning her hand to the gap between her widely spread legs.

I smiled thinking the same exact thing about her, "As are you, B. Tell me. Do you keep a well manicured playground or are you one of those all natural types?"

"Mostly smooth. Definitely well manicured."

She giggled and I felt myself sink further into my leather chair again. "I'm rubbing my clit with the tip of my finger now, imagining it's your warm wet tongue on my body. Your tongue feels so unbelievable on my soft skin. Ridiculously unbelievable. I'm trembling over your touch, Masen."

This girl was absolutely unreal.

"That's good, because I was just imagining circling my mouth over your pussy to feel you pulse against my lips. I'm tasting you on my tongue, licking up every last drop that's escaping past your pussy's swollen lips. Fuck, you taste like nothing else on this planet. Can you taste yourself for me again? Tell me how good it is."

"For you? I think I can." Her end went silent for a few seconds, till I hear her moan effortlessly around her fingers. "So goddamn good, Masen!"

"Now, bring your fingers back to your clit for me, baby."

"I'm already there. Fuck. You seriously have the world's sexiest voice. You could probably recite the alphabet, while I fingered myself, and I would easily come all over my hand."

"Are we back to our ABC's again, B?"

"Fu-uu-ny." She moaned. I shifted my weight on impulse after hearing her suddenly cry out in bliss, before yelping my alias into the air around her.

"Fuck, Masen! I'm going to come soon. How about you? Are you almost there? Please tell me you are, because I can't hold back much longer!" she begged, sounding slightly panicked.

"Soon, baby. Soon." I promised, increasing my grasp around my hardened cock that was already begging for its own permission to finally release its cloudy nectar into the air.

"I'm on the damn edge here. Are you still hard as hell? Are you ready to come for me? Fuck, I wish I could take you into my mouth! I would swallow down every last drop of you after sucking your cum through my teeth and across my tongue."

"Baby, I could hammer a nail into a plank of wood at the moment. If I had you over my lap right now, I'd raise you up and then bring you down slowly, so you would feel every inch of me enter you with delicate ease. I'd make you feel things in places, you never knew existed. Now, swirl your fingers faster for me. Bring them in and out with absolute purpose. You're almost there, baby. We're going to come together, because that's how fucking good we are."

"We are. I-am-so-fucking-good-with-you! I'm so damn close, Masen!"

"Now, move your wet fingers deep inside of you. As deep as you can, and then slowly begin to swirl your hips for me. Fuck your fingers, B."

"Unf! Chirst! I AM! I'm so fucking deep!" She squealed loudly, ecstasy instantly filling her room, and my ears. "Jesus! I've been fingering myself since I was thirteen, but I've never experienced anything like what you're doing to my body right now."

"Good! Now, quickly lift your body up onto your knees for me, and press your back against the wall. Fuck all four of your fingers for me. I want you to feel them in the pit of your stomach. Ride your fingers, as if it's my cock, that's inside of you. Can you feel my cock inside of you?"

"Jesus! I can! I'm fucking your cock so hard, Masen!"

"Are you coming, B?" I asked feeling my own body begin to quake at the sound of her orgasm as it took over her entire existence. "Tell me right fucking now that you're coming!"

"I am! I'm coming! Jesus Chirst! I am!" she squealed loudly as I reached my freed hand out to pour myself into its trembling opened palm.

"Fuck. Good. Me, too. I swear to God, It's like I can feel you against me; your body rising and falling against mine. I want to hold you so fucking bad right now. I'd look you straight in the eyes and tell you how amazing you are. I'd never want to let you go, baby." I shared, being a little too open with my random real life feelings as my own orgasm settled around me.

"You're sweet. And an amazing finger fuck… even if it was via my own fingers doing all the fucking. Jesus. I can't believe I just did this. I can't believe you just made me come over the damn speaker on my laptop. My own boyfriend can't even get me to do that when he's in the same damn room with me." She shared with a soft snicker.

I laughed and reached for a tissue to help clean myself up. "Well, you have most definitely earned my cyber-v-card, baby. Thank you for making this a memorable evening." I told her as I wiped myself up. I leaned over to toss the tissue into the garbage pail beside my desk and took in a deep breath trying to calm the rapid beating of my heart.

"No. Thank you. I have to say… I think you may have just earned yourself a regular customer. This was far too enjoyable for me to never do it again. I'll just need to pick up a few more shifts at the coffee house, in order to pay for our cyber-_dates."_ She toyed, making me feel a bit guilty.

Truthfully, I'd do this for free, every night, for the rest of my damn life, as long as she was the person on the other end of the call. The fact that I was getting paid… it was just a bonus.

"I'd love to talk to you all night long; every night, of every week, in every month, of every year, forever." I replied a bit too honestly.

Thankfully, she giggled.

She'd obviously taken my words as a cheesy line that I probably used on all my clients, even though she had been my very first.

"If fate really did exist, I would have to believe that she lead you right to me this evening. You were meant to be my first, B. I absolutely believe that."

"For what it's worth, you… your words just now… you made me smile that much more, Masen. I hope to talk to you again. I'll sleep well now thanks to you. I'll also look back to remember my first Friday night here in Miami, as one of the most eye_ and_ leg opening experiences of my entire life."

"It's been my pleasure. I, too, hope to hear from you again, and soon. Wish Alice a goodnight for me." I carelessly requested, wishing I could spend the rest of my shift just questioning her about her life and all of her history.

_What is wrong with you? This better not happen after every call or you're in serious trouble, Cullen._

"Be safe. In the storm, I mean. It's nasty out there." I added without thinking.

"Are you in Miami, too?" she questioned, sounding a bit hopeful on her end of the line. Luckily, the call went dead after I'd hit the end button just before she'd gotten the chance to complete her inquiry.

I saw a message pop up on my screen that I'd earned a short break, so I decided to send one of my roommates a quick text from my phone.

_Jasper! Dude! Shit just got real. My job is fucking AWESOME! __**- Edward**_

He replied back within seconds.

_STFU. I hate you. Fucking one spot opens at that place and you land the gig. I still can't believe you're getting paid to get people off. Assholeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" - __**Jasper**_

I smirked to myself and took a swig from my water bottle.

After my first experience, I was having a difficult time believing it could ever be topped.

It's like they say; you never forget your first.

I had to believe that went for this situation as well. Whoever _B_ was, she had successfully cemented herself into my long term memory forever.

She would always and forever be, the girl who stole my cyber-V-card. The girl who had me shooting my jizz up to the ceiling and through my cupped hand down past my wrist.

I swear, if I closed my eyes to remember it all, I could somehow taste her on my lips, and feel her own after effects on my fingertips. Her voice was one I would never forget and I had a feeling I'd established the same kind of ever lasting memory onto her as well.

That was it though. We'd probably never speak again, and I'd be okay with that.

I'd done the deed and sowed my cyber seed.

From here on out, it would be all business.

I had to focus on the bigger picture. I was here for a reason. Not to meet someone, but to get paid to make people moan while smiling over my words, and the sound of my voice.

This was a job.

The people I met while doing it… they were to be used for simple monetary gain.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

This was my night life now and I was already in love with it.

It was almost six in the morning, when I finally got home from my shift. I'd completed five live calls; each of them lasting over fifteen minutes long, and then seven one-on-one chats. Emmett had vowed it was a new record for a first timer and I'd reveled in that fact the entire time we'd celebrated at Denny's.

It was a short drive home. Only ten minutes.

One nice thing about living here was that everything was pretty much always ten minutes away. Thankfully, the rain and wind had let up a little for the time being, but I could tell it was going to be another long day of nasty weather once the sun did finally rise.

When I got to the complex, I sat in my car slightly dreading the idea of going inside and returning to my own reality. I knew who, and what would be waiting for me, and I wasn't ready to let her dwindle my self-induced high, down to a mere flicker of a flame.

As I climbed the stairs, I could feel my unease rise and fall with every step I took.

I'd just inserted my key into the lock of my front door, when the neighboring door swung open.

I glanced over to see a slender silhouette step out from the dark apartment. Her wavy dark brown hair fell perfectly behind her back after she'd carelessly flipped her perfect locks with a simple toss of her hand.

When she swung her red rain coat over her shoulders, the scent of cinnamon and pine instantly surrounded me.

I watched her as she pushed her arms through the sleeves of her jacket, and tucked her loose damp hair inside the hood she'd pulled up over the top of her head, and then I waited for her to notice me.

"Oh. Hi!" her strangely familiar voice spoke, finally acknowledging my existence, while I stood there at my own door looking like a total idiot, seemingly unable to function a simple lock on a stupid door knob.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked deeply into mine and I effortlessly smiled.

"Hi." I finally got out after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Coming or going?"

"Oh, I'm almost always _coming_ these days." I toyed, and then felt like a total shit, after realizing I'd apparently forgotten to turn off my work persona before leaving the office.

A slow smile spread across her gorgeous face. "Nice!" She giggled, but I could tell I'd made her feel a little uncomfortable. "I guess we're neighbors. I'm Bella. My best friend, Alice, and I just moved in yesterday."

I felt as if all the oxygen had just been pulled from my lungs. "Ella? With an, E?" I asked with an almost stutter.

_No. Fucking. Way. Did. She. Just…_

"No. Bella, with a _B_. And you are?"

"Edward… Edward _M. _Cullen."

I couldn't help but place the emphasis on the 'M' in my name, hoping it might bring forth some kind of acknowledgement in her eyes.

_Nothing. _

"It's nice to meet you, Edward _M._ Cullen." She smirked, and narrowed her eyes in my direction, "Is something the matter?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, as she tossed her keys into her other hand.

"No… I just… I have this insane feeling like we've met before." I answered her, without taking a second to consider my response. "Have you ever met someone, _Bella_… and gotten the feeling as though you already knew them?"

She smiled again and crossed her arms in front of her chest, while shifting her weight nervously underneath her perfect hips, on her flawless long legs. "Is that a pick up line, Edward M. Cullen?"

I grinned and shook my head, "No. No line. Just fact. Anyways, welcome to the neighborhood. I think you'll like it here." I shared before pushing my front door opened in front of me.

"Thanks. My first night was already fairly memorable, actually. A brand new start brought me a brand new adventure. You only get _one life_, right? Might as well live it to its fullest."

"Nice. Is that your own personal mantra?"

"It is. I have the tattoo to prove it." She answered back in a playful tone, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink to match her perfect pouty lips. "Anyways, I have to get going. I'll talk you later? "

I nodded my head, agreeing with her, more than she would ever know, and then offered her a wave from my hand as she turned to make her way towards the steps that would bring her down to the parking lot.

"I really hope that we do, _talk_ later, Bella, with a _B_." I called out after her, while effortlessly smiling to myself.

Apparently fate did exist, and it seemed as though she'd moved in… right next door.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
